dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 51
August 13, 2015 Titles With Game Update 51, we are introducing Titles to the game! Titles are a great way to display your accomplishments, or just your personality. You can obtain Titles by completing specific feats in game. Feats that grant titles are denoted by a yellow ribbon in the Feats Menu. To set what title to display on your character, go into your Style Menu and click on the Titles tab. You can also control whether you see titles on yourself and other players by going into the Settings Menu, and clicking on the UI tab. Exobyte Data: Bombshell Catwoman Entertain your party guests and your enemies with DC Bombshells' Catwoman! Members may purchase this item in game for Marks of Legend on a per character basis. The Marketplace version of this item is redeemable for every character on the account, and it is not tradable. Animation The Staff idle animation has been updated so that the staff will not interpenetrate the player’s leg. Audio Earth Powers *Changed the sound effect on Reinforce so that it was gender-consistent with the Crystal pet. *Changed the Earth power transfer sound effect so that it didn’t feel quite so loud. Bases *Tech Lair Theme **Items can now be placed on the wall to the right of the first set of stairs. *The Corrupted Zamaron black tendril base item now shows the proper colors in decoration mode. Bounties Fixed an issue where Raven would loiter until she was out of reach of players. Duos Necropolis: Resource Recovery *Fixed bad string saying that suggested CR was 149 not 121. Episode 15 The Bombshells Paradox *Brightened many of the FX for Lady al Ghul in the final fight, especially for the Tenebrae Corruption. Halls of Power Part I and Halls of Power Part II *Artifact Weapons will now have all their combos associated with them. Marketplace You can no longer attempt to claim an item from the Marketplace claim window if you do not meet the character level requirements for that item. Missions Missions completed out of relevancy will now grant an Alternate Reward Box. When opened, this box will randomly grant one of the same 5 items that on duty missions drop when out of relevancy. On Duty Menu The 'suggested dominance' in queueing entries have been fixed to match the actual values (ie. in some cases, the suggested dominance was listed as 3000, when it should have been less), for various Alerts, Operations and Raids. Some other instances didn't have a suggested dominance listed at all, and now all relevant queueing entries should be standardized. No actual NPC stats were adjusted in this change. Powers Celestial *Power regeneration mechanics for Celestial have been updated. This now applies a regeneration effect rather than an instant power return. *Reduced the Power cost of Divine Light. *Reduced the Power cost of Plague. Earth *Summon Crystal Golem **Increased the damage of Crystal's Epicenter and Striking Stones ability. Mental *Increased the damage caused by Mass Terror and Mass Levitation when at maximum Resonance. Munitions *Power regeneration mechanics for Munitions have been updated and now apply a regeneration effect rather than instant power. *Munitions advanced mechanics has had a damage tuning pass. Munitions should perform better at long range and slightly better than before at melee range. Quantum *Power regeneration mechanics for Quantum have been updated. This now applies a regeneration effect rather than an instant power return. The power regeneration effect is applied as the abilities are used rather than all at once when Time Bomb explodes. *Gravity Well now benefits from Quantum's Power regeneration mechanic. Rage *Decreased the damage caused by the final attack of the Frenzy Rage Combo. *Power regeneration mechanics for Rage have been updated. This now applies a regeneration effect rather than an instant power return. *Increased the damage of the Rage Combo versions of the following attacks: **Eviscerating Chain **Outrage **Dreadful Blast **Frenzy **Revenge Sorcery *Fury **Increased the damage of Fury's Arcane Barrage and Transmutation abilities. *Soul Well **The damage portion of Soul Well now hits up to eight targets and begins splitting after two. PvP Fixed an issue where pets would not attack in PVP. Styles *The Focused Neophyte's Longbow will no longer clip with player hands when equipped. *The Alumni's Jacket for Acrobat body types had an issue around the hands where it would flicker on and off. We removed some additional geometry from the asset that did not need to be around the hand to eliminate the issue. *On the Marketplace Fishnet Pants a setting in the material was not allowing players to reach an absolute black, but rather a dark blue. Changed a setting in the material that now allows players to reach an absolute black value. Summer Seasonal The Atlantean Ships have sailed out of the harbor until next year. Tutorial Subtitles have been added and updated for all Mentors when exiting the Tutorial mission. Weapons A Small increase has been made to the damage of the following combos bringing them in line with the Haymaker combo: *Dual Flurry *Flip Slash *Handspring Kick *Downward Smash *Smoke Bomb Tuned the damage for the following weapon attacks increasing their damage slightly: *Full Auto *Scissor Kick *Mortar *Two Footed Slam *Shield Uppercut Category:Game Update